Falling Slowly
by sparklylulz
Summary: It felt right to have her there if just for one more immeasurable second. Suddenly his time with her was up and she had spun out of his arms and he felt a sudden wave of crushing loneliness. -Puckleberry.


**A/N: So after watching "Laryngitis" I noticed the moment at the very end during "One" where Rachel was in Noah's arms, and this kind of just spawned from that. Yeah, I used the song Lee and Crystal KILLED last night on American Idol. So awesome. **

**This is kind of me taking a few moments away from 'Sing Me Anything.' Enjoy.**

–

_**'falling slowly'**_

_'__Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won _

–

She could feel him. She always knew when he was near, it was almost like she could feel his heartbeat keeping time with her own. She had never really felt like that with anyone before. Not Finn, and never Jesse, it was just always him that she could find. It was like she had no chance with anyone else as soon as he had walked into her organized and perfectly planned out life. Somehow there would never be enough planning or preparation for him-- he always, no matter what, took her breath away.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to feel this way. She wasn't supposed to care that he was spinning next to her. She knew who he was and what he was and at some point she just didn't care anymore. She was tired of caring, it didn't seem fair. She was trying so hard to fall so far, and as she looked at Finn she couldn't help but feel guilty.

She just couldn't love him ever again. Her heart was no longer hers.

Her eyes flashed back to him. He was smiling like nothing had ever happened, and she was trying to hold her heart break in as her voice, powerful as always, spilled from her mouth, full of a passion that you rarely heard in music. It was raw and it was whole, and it was all that kept her on this stage, and not sinking beneath a sadness that crushed down upon her chest as she looked at him.

She knew there were people around her, but she could only feel him. Her skin tingled and her heart raced, and he took no notice. He was looking at the other girls, the prettier and better girls. Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes; girls that weren't crazy, girls who could just be normal. She had never been normal, and she could never be, and she couldn't find it within herself to change that just for him.

He was suddenly next to her, and he his presence was swallowing her whole. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think, and she had never felt more pathetic. In one motion she was in his arms, and they were just as warm and comforting as she remembered. He was smiling down to her, and it was like he knew what she wanted and he wanted it too.

Then the look was gone and he had spun her out, however her eyes lingered on his, and when the song closed his hands were on her hips and he was whispering in her ear.

–

_'Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along'_

–

He knew she was there. God she was always there, no matter what or who he did, she was always there. Her voice, her face, her crazy, it always found him. He couldn't decide if he loved it or hated it, if he were honest. Mostly it just made him sick to watch her with Finn or Jesse or any other douchebag that would never be worthy of her. He knew he wouldn't.

His life was a wreck, and he didn't really know what to do with himself anymore. There was no purpose that he could find to his life. For so long his existence had focused on girls; getting girls, doing girls, but now that didn't seem to matter at all. All he could think about was her. The way she smiled, or the way she spoke in the fluent language of Crazy.

He felt chills creep up his spine as he watched her spin in front of him, her voice back and better than ever. It was a wonderful sound, and it was a comforting sound, no matter where he was he could hear it. It was always with him, almost as if it existed in his heart. He sang softly with her, and watched enviously as Finn moved with her.

He could see Quinn and he felt a new surge of hate for himself. Why couldn't he have met the brunette in time to save him from who he had become?

She was like a magnet for him, because his feet always seemed to pull him towards her, and he didn't understand and it sort of broke his heart that he couldn't ever have her. One week was all he got, and he hadn't even deserved that much time with her. One week of pure happiness spent with a girl who could have turned his whole life around if he'd given her the chance.

The choreography shifted and he was next to her. He felt her delicate fingers slips into his as he spun her and pulled her in close. She still smelled like cinnamon and he didn't ever want to let her go as she leaned into him. It felt right to have her there if just for one more immeasurable second. Suddenly his time with her was up and she had spun out of his arms and he felt a sudden wave of crushing loneliness.

As the song faded to the ending he found himself next to her once more, and she was facing Finn, as always, but she turned to the front and he took his chance to lean over and whisper softly in her exposed ear:

_'I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that. Words fall slowly and always fool me, and I can't react.'_

Her eyes locked with his, and he felt her slip her small into his, and for that moment everything seemed so much brighter.


End file.
